Tout n'est pas qu'une histoire de crêpes
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Dès le départ, Kim a bien spécifiée à Jared qu'elle ne démarrerait leur histoire qu'en ami… Inutile de sauter les étapes si vraiment ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre… Un jour après les cours, elle l'invite chez elle, et font plus amples connaissances – comme elle le souhaitait. Mais ce petit rendez-vous banal va-t-il briser la glace entre leur amitié naissante ?


**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonjour bonjour...

Voici un petit O.S sur un couple qui, à mon goût, n'est pas assez mit en avant. Kim &amp; Jared est un de mes couples préférés parmi les Quileutes, alors voilà

Bonne lecture à vous, et oui je sais que le titre peut prêté à confusion mais si vous lisez attentivement vous saurez que c'est une petite métaphore *-*

Je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**La Push !**_

_**Septembre 2014 !**_

**Encore une journée maussade et grise à la réserve de La Push. Vous parlez d'un temps pour la rentrée des classes… Kimberly Andrews, âgée de 17 ans, effectuait sa rentrée en troisième année au lycée de la réserve. Repoussant les couvertures, elle sortit du lit avant de les rabattre. Après avoir prit une longue douche bien chaude, elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla d'un jean, d'un pull fin beige et d'une paire de bottes. Elle se maquilla à peine, et coiffa ses longs cheveux noirs en tresse, une de chaque côté de sa tête. Attrapant son sac pour son premier jour de cours, une veste en daim et son portable, elle descendit dans la cuisine. Avalant un long verre de jus d'orange, elle répondit à son téléphone.**

« Allô ! »

_« Ma chérie, prête pour la rentrée ? »_

« Oui maman, je suis prête. »

_« Tu n'es pas en retard j'espère ? »_

« Je n'ai jamais été en retard de toute ma vie. C'est une qualité que je tiens de toi. »

**Elle rinça son verre alors que sa mère se mettait à rire à l'autre bout du combiné.**

« Claire ne va pas tarder. Quand est-ce que je te revoie ? »

**Elle mordit dans un muffin à la banane qu'elle avait fait la veille, avant de glisser une barre de céréales dans son sac.**

_« Je serai là samedi matin, si tout se passe bien. »_

« J'ai hâte d'y être. Tu me manques. »

_« Oh ma chérie, tu me manques aussi. »_

_« Dr Andrews, on vous attends en chirurgie. »_

_« J'arrive tout de suite ! »_

« Tu opères qui cette fois ? »

_« Je dois assister le neurochirurgien, il opère une femme enceinte. »_

« Je te dis merde alors ! »

_« C'est réciproque ma fille ! »_

« Tu m'appelles demain matin ? »

_« Sans faute. Je t'aime ! »_

**Au même instant, on la klaxonna de l'extérieur.**

« Je t'aime aussi. Claire est là ! »

**Et elles raccrochèrent sans plus de paroles. Kim attrapa son sac et sortit de chez elle. Elle verrouilla la porte de sa grande maison, dans laquelle elle se sentait un peu seule, puis, elle monta dans la voiture de sa meilleure amie, Claire Austin.**

« Comment va Super-Maman ? » demanda Claire.

« Elle rentre samedi matin si tout va bien alors prie pour qu'elle ne soit pas demandé de tout le week-end. » répondit Kim.

**Claire lâcha le volant, joignit ses mains et regarda le ciel à travers la vitre de son pare-brise.**

« S'il vous plaît Ô Puissants Anciens, faites que la maman de Kim puisse rentrer samedi matin au bercail et qu'aucun accident ne survienne à Seattle avant lundi après-midi. » pria Claire.

« Très drôle ! » pouffa Kim.

**Claire tapa dans ses mains et remit le contact. Le moteur vrombissant, elle fit route jusqu'au lycée de la réserve.**

…

« Je déteste commencer par l'Histoires ! » grommela Claire, adossée contre son dossier.

« Malheureusement, les profs s'en moquent, alors on va devoir faire avec. » dit Kim.

« Je déteste Mr Klutz, il ne nous laisse jamais nous asseoir à côté. » dit Claire.

« Il fait pareil avec Jared et Paul qui sont les deux plus grosses pipelettes du bahut après toi et moi. » lui rappela Kim.

« Ouais, je sais. » souffla Claire. « Hum, Quil est encore en retard. »

« Et ça te surprend ? » pouffa Kim, qui ferma son casier. « Heureusement qu'il est jamais en retard pour vos rencards. »

« Si jamais il me fait ça il peut faire ceinture pendant de longues semaines. » dit Claire.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. » s'amusa Kim.

**Bras dessus bras dessous, elles se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours. En montant les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, Claire demanda :**

« Tu as revu Jared ? »

« Pas depuis que je suis rentrée de Seattle. » répondit Kim.

« Tu te sens comment ? » voulut savoir Claire. « Je veux dire, par rapport à l'imprégnation ? »

« Je me sens bien, ok je ressens les effets et ça m'a fait mal d'être loin de lui, mais ça fait qu'un mois qu'il m'a tout avoué. J'ai encore besoin de temps. » dit Kim.

« Vous pourriez essayer d'être amis, d'abord. » suggéra Claire. « Fais-lui goûter ta pâte à crêpe ! »

« T'es vraiment écœurante. » grimaça Kim.

« Oh je ne disais pas dans ce sens _là_. » dit Claire, alors qu'elles rentraient dans la salle d'Histoires. « Mais penses à ce que je t'ai dis. »

« Comme si tu me laisserais faire autrement. » railla Kim.

**Elles se mirent à rire. Le professeur était déjà là, et quelques élèves aussi. Kim sentit son cœur battre plus vite que la normale quand elle posa son regard sur Jared, assis à la place du milieu, au troisième rang.**

« Mademoiselle Austin et Mademoiselle Andrews, mes deux pipelettes préférées. » dit le professeur.

« Mr Klutz, vous oubliez que Jared et Paul sont aussi bavard que nous. » lui dit Claire, toute souriante.

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous sépare, tous les quatre dès le début de l'année ? » demanda Mr Klutz. « Mademoiselle Austin, à côté de Mr Lahote, et Mademoiselle Andrews, veuillez vous asseoir à côté de Mr Cameron. »

**Claire regarda sa meilleure amie, puis, elle lui dit, doucement :**

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis. »

**Kim ressentit une furieuse envie de mettre un coup de pied aux fesses de sa copine, mais se contenta – après avoir vérifié que le prof ne les regardait pas – de lui montrer son majeur. Claire se contenta de lui envoyer un baiser. Levant les yeux au ciel, Kim alla s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de Jared Cameron, le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis le collège.**

_« Très mature ! »_

**Elle regarda Jared, et, ignorant les battements incontrôlables de son cœur, elle arqua les sourcils.**

« Il m'a semblé que vous faisiez pire, avec Paul. » dit Kim.

« On est des mecs, c'est pas pareil. » se justifia Jared.

« Oh, je vois ! » dit Kim en détournant le regard.

« Jared et Kimberly, je ne vous ai pas mis ensemble pour que vous bavardiez à votre guise. » les prévint Mr Klutz.

« Quel emmerdeur ! » marmonna Kim, provoquant un léger rire de la part de Jared.

**Le cours commença. Kim garda son attention focalisé sur le cours, prenant des notes lorsque c'était nécessaire quand un bout de papier s'interposa entre son cahier et son stylo.**

'_**We need to talk' **_(Il faut qu'on parle)

**Elle gribouilla rapidement avant de rendre le papier à Jared.**

'_**Ok… At lunch' **_(Ok… Au déjeuner)

**Satisfait, Jared reporta lui aussi son attention sur le cours, non sans avoir remarqué un léger sourire se dessiner les lèvres de Kim. Des lèvres dont il ne cessait de rêver. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de la tenir dans ses bras et de ne plus la laisser partir. Trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et bien qu'il ait réussit à contenir la douleur suite à l'éloignement, il ne supporterait pas de le revivre une nouvelle fois. A dix heures, Kim quitta la salle d'Histoires pour gagner celle de Maths, qu'elle avait en commun avec Paul. Un cours où personne ne pouvait la déranger. Elle aimait les Maths, elle était très douée et rien ne pouvait la perturber. Elle tenait sa ténacité et son amour des Maths et de la Sciences grâce à sa mère, chirurgien obstétrique de renom sur tout le Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis. Travaillant à l'hôpital universitaire de Seattle, Kim voyait sa mère chaque week-end, mais ça lui permettait aussi d'avoir son indépendance et d'être autonome. Depuis la mort de son père, elle n'avait pas trop le choix, et sa mère non plus. Midi arriva…**

_**Cafétéria du lycée !**_

**Grimaçant devant la texture peu alléchante des plats disposés devant elle, Kim se contenta d'une salade de tomate et d'une part de pizza avant d'aller se trouver une place, au fond de la pièce. Elle fit abstraction des sifflements admiratifs quand elle passa devant la table de l'équipe de basket du lycée, et s'installa au fond. **

_« Hey Kimmy chérie, tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ? Y a même de la place sur mes genoux. »_

**Elle leva les yeux vers la table de l'équipe, et leur dit :**

« Je ne parle pas à des abrutis dans votre genre, et j'ai déjà un copain. »

« Ah bon ? » s'esclaffa l'un d'eux. « Et on peut s'avoir qui ? »

**Jared s'approcha et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de celui qui était le plus proche de lui.**

« Moi ! » répondit-il, avant de serrer ses doigts. « L'un de vous s'approche de ma copine, et je l'empêche de jouer au basket pour toute la saison, c'est clair ? »

« O… Ok Cameron… » grinça le garçon dont il serrait l'épaule.

**Jared desserra son emprise avant d'aller s'asseoir à la même table que Kim, face à elle.**

« Merci Jared ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Crois-moi, c'est un plaisir. » dit-il. Il avisa le peu de nourriture qu'il y avait dan son plateau : « Tu ne vas manger que ça ? »

« Je mangerais mieux une fois chez moi. » le rassura-t-elle. « Il me reste des lasagnes d'hier. »

« Claire m'a dit que tu étais une sacrée bonne cuisinière. » dit-il.

« J'ai tout apprit de mon père. » acquiesça-t-elle avant de devenir plus sérieuse. « Euh, Jared, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé pour te dire que j'étais rentrée. »

« C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. » lui assura-t-il. « Tu avais besoin d'espace, je comprends. »

« Je ne cherche pas à m'éloigner de toi, si c'est que tu penses. » tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer. « Ecoute, on peut en parler ailleurs qu'au lycée ? Tu patrouilles après les cours ? »

« Non, je fais ma ronde à minuit ! » répondit-il.

« On a qu'à aller chez moi après les cours. » proposa-t-elle. « Rassure-toi je te nourrirais. »

« Ça marche ! » accepta-t-il, en souriant.

« Super ! » sourit-elle.

**Ils commencèrent à manger, quand ils furent rejoints par Claire, et les copains de Jared. **

« Salut les tourtereaux ! » dit Claire, qui prit place auprès de sa meilleure amie. « T'as suivis mon conseil ? »

« Tu devrais suivre le mien et t'occuper de ton mec au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires. » lui conseilla Kim.

« Aucune chance ! » répliqua Claire. « Je veux tout savoir ! »

« Il n'y a rien à savoir. » dit Jared.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle. » dit Quil.

« Ce que je trouve drôle par contre c'est d'imaginer ce qui t'attend si un jour tu oses poser un lapin à Claire. » rétorqua Kim.

**Quil marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour tous, et la discussion dévia sur les vacances d'étés. Les cours se poursuivirent jusqu'à quinze heures. Kim et Claire sortirent de leur cours d'éducation civique, complètement ensuquées.**

« Tu crois qu'il se rend compte qu'il est aussi utile qu'un somnifère ? » demanda Claire, qui bâilla lourdement.

« Je crois qu'il s'en fiche. » répondit Kim. « Bon sang j'ai rien écouté de ce qu'il a dit. »

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »_

**Elles étaient arrivées à leurs casiers sans s'en rendre compte. Jared et Quil les attendaient.**

« Education civique ! » se contenta de dire Claire.

« Je compatis. » grimaça Quil.

« Pardon ! » dit Kim, à moitié endormie.

**Jared lui laissa la place, et il la regarda ouvrir, fouiller et refermer son casier.**

« On peut y aller ! » dit-elle à Jared.

« A demain Kimmy ! » lui dit Claire, qui se laissa aller dans les bras de Quil.

« Ouais ! »

…

_**Flash-back !**_

_**Un mois plus tôt !**_

_« Kim, attends ! »_

_**Kim échangea un regard avec sa mère alors que Jared courrait vers elle.**_

_« Cinq minutes, et après on y va ! » lui dit sa mère._

_« Ok ! »_

_**Kim alla à la rencontre de Jared, qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur.**_

_« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda-t-il, complètement paniqué. « Tu ne peux pas partir, je ne survivrais pas. »_

_« Jared, relax. » lui dit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Je vais revenir, je vais juste passer le reste des vacances à Seattle. »_

_« Kim, ça fait trop loin je… » mais elle le coupa._

_« J'ai besoin de prendre un peu mes distances, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Je dois réfléchir à tout ce que tu m'as dis, et je dois savoir ce que moi je veux. »_

_« Ecoute Kim, si tu veux qu'on ne soit qu'amis, ça me va, mais je ne peux pas rester loin de toi aussi longtemps. » dit-il._

_« Trois semaines, ce n'est pas si long, et puis tu pourras m'appeler aussi souvent que tu le voudras. » lui dit-elle, en souriant._

_**Il esquissa un faible sourire, alors Kim le prit dans ses bras. Il referma son emprise autour de son corps fragile et respira le parfum de sa peau. **_

_« Reviens-moi vite ! » quémanda-t-il. « S'il te plaît ! »_

_« Je vais revenir. » répéta-t-elle pour le rassurer. « Ma vie est ici ! »_

_**Elle s'écarta et porta une main à son visage. Elle l'embrassa… sur la joue et appuya le baiser.**_

_« Sois prudent en mon absence ! » lui dit-elle._

_« Toi aussi ! » lui retourna-t-il._

_**Elle garda son regard ancré au sien avant de s'en détourner, le cœur au bord des lèvres et monta dans la voiture de sa mère…**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

_**Maison de Kim !**_

« Entre, fais comme chez toi ! » l'invita Kim.

« Merci ! » dit Jared, en avisant le long et large vestibule devant lui. « Wow, c'est vachement grand ! »

« Je sais, parfois je me sens un peu seule. » admit Kim.

« Je pourrais te tenir compagnie. » lui proposa-t-il.

**Elle sourit à l'idée avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.**

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une faim de loup. » répondit-il en la rejoignant.

« Tu ne pouvais pas trouver une autre expression ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Elle reçut un texto de Claire, et elle retint un juron… **

« Je me demande comment je fais pour la supporter. » marmonna-t-elle en éteignant son téléphone.

« Claire ? » demanda Jared.

« Qui d'autre qu'elle me met dans cet état ? » demanda-t-elle en retour.

« Viens là ! » dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

**Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle se blottit contre lui. Ce fut comme si c'était la pièce manquante d'un puzzle. Kim se sentit apaisée, et Jared se sentit revivre. Trois semaines séparés, sans se voir, sans se toucher, voilà qu'enfin ils étaient réunis. Jared se moqua de savoir s'ils ne devraient être qu'amis, le plus important c'était que son imprégnée était de nouveau près de lui.**

« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je le ressens. » dit-il dans un souffle. « Kim, ne repars plus jamais aussi longtemps. »

« Promis ! »

**Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre de longues secondes avant que Kim ne s'écarte.**

« Je vais, euh, préparer des crêpes. » dit-elle. « Ça te tente ? »

« Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je mange pour quatre. » lui dit-il, la faisant rire. « J'aime t'entendre rire. »

« Merci ! » dit-elle en rougissant.

**Elle s'écarta et sortit des placards et du réfrigérateur tout ce qui lui fallait à la préparation des crêpes. S'asseyant sur un tabouret du comptoir, Jared croisa les mains sous son menton et observa Kim casser des œufs dans un saladier, mélanger de la farine, du sucre et du lait. Elle battait le fouet dans la pâte avec une précision et une assurance qui fit sourire le jeune loup. Il s'était imprégné de la jeune fille lors d'une sortie à la plage. Claire avait invité Kim à rencontrer toute la meute – en épargnant les détails sur les loups-garous. Jared avait croisé le regard de Kim pour la première fois, et ça avait été le coup de foudre. Certes, il l'avait déjà vu avant cela, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais regardés les yeux dans les yeux. Il ressentait une brève attirance avant de comprendre que le loup qui dormait en lui était attiré par la jeune fille. Aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient liés à jamais l'un à l'autre. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une meilleure compagne pour l'accompagner tout au long de sa vie. Se sentant observée, Kim finit par lever la tête du saladier.**

« Pourquoi tu me regardes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder ma copine ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« Jared, on ne sort pas ensemble. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Pour l'instant. » dit-il.

**Troublée, elle lui tourna le dos, le saladier en main et resta collée à la gazinière jusqu'à ce que toute la pâte à crêpe soit utilisée. L'assiette contenait une montagne de crêpes, et l'odeur fit gargouiller l'estomac de Jared.**

« Sucre, chocolat, confiture… » demanda Kim.

« Tu prends quoi toi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oh, euh, je ne jure que par le chocolat. » répondit-elle en agitant une bouteille de chocolat liquide devant elle.

**Elle sortit également un gros pot de pâte à tartiner chocolatée.**

« Alors ce sera du chocolat. » choisit Jared.

**Kim se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'asseya au comptoir, disposa deux assiettes, une pour elle et une pour Jared. Elle leur avait servit deux grands verres de lait. Elle versa du chocolat liquide sur une crêpe dans son assiette, et Jared étala du Nutella sur sa crêpe.**

« Tu te rends compte que tu n'auras plus de crêpe pour ce soir ! » lui dit-il.

« J'en referais ! » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

**Elle plia sa crêpe en quatre, avant de la porter à sa bouche et de la croquer à pleine dent.**

« Hum, c'est trop bon ! » se délecta-t-elle.

« Elles sont meilleures que celles d'Emily. » avoua Jared, avant de regarder Kim : « Surtout ne lui répète pas ça. »

« Promis ! » pouffa-t-elle.

**Ils reprirent une contenance plus sérieuse, et Jared demanda :**

« Kim, quand tu es partie tu as dis, que tu avais besoin de réfléchir, mais tu voulais réfléchir sur quoi exactement ? Tu acceptes ce que je suis ? »

« Jared, si je n'acceptais pas ce que tu étais, je te l'aurais fais comprendre dès le début et je serai resté à Seattle. » répondit-elle d'une voix douce. « Mais tu vois, j'ai une amie avec qui j'ai passé énormément de temps au téléphone ces trois dernières semaines et qui m'a expliqué en quoi consiste l'imprégnation, et ce qui implique que tu sois un loup, comme la chasse aux vampires. »

« Claire ! » comprit Jared.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Kim. « Je connais les légendes par cœur, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais eu peur de savoir que tu pouvais te transformer en loup géant, mais c'est l'imprégnation qui me gêne un peu. C'est à cause de ça que tu me remarques ? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai du tout, Kim. » répliqua Jared. « Je t'ai déjà remarqué avant, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'on se soit regardé les yeux dans les yeux très souvent. »

« Cites-moi une fois où tu m'as remarqué. » le défia-t-elle.

« Euh, l'année dernière on avait trois cours en commun. » dit-il. « L'Histoires, l'espagnol et le sport. Une fois pendant une partie de volley tu as fais exprès d'envoyer le ballon sur Linda parce qu'elle avait traité Claire de traînée. »

**Kim sourit en se rappelant de ce jour-là.**

« Avant ma transformation, c'était avant les vacances de printemps, tu portais une belle robe rouge à manches longues, et tes cheveux étaient lissés. » continua Jared.

« Tu… tu te souviens de ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

« Oui, et je me souviens qu'en première année, le principal t'a fait sortir du cours d'Histoires. » dit-il. « On ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé mais tu t'es effondrée en larmes ce jour-là, en plein milieu du couloir. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'on a su que ton père était mort. »

**Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Kim. Comment pouvait-il se rappeler de tout ça ? Les moindres détails, comme pour le jour où elle avait porté cette robe rouge que sa mère lui avait rapporté de Seattle. Jared se leva de son tabouret, fit le tour du comptoir et prit Kim dans ses bras.**

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. »

« Ce… ce n'est rien. » hoqueta-t-elle avant de se calmer. « Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas attention à moi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais rien fais pour venir vers toi. »

« Je t'ai toujours remarqué, Kim, mais faut croire que j'étais intimidé. » dit-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

« Toi, intimidé par moi ? » répéta-t-elle en s'écartant. « C'est insensé ! »

« Pas vraiment. » dit-il. « Tu es belle, intelligente, rayonnante, et tu n'hésites pas à lancer un ballon de volley sur la fille la plus populaire du lycée quand elle insulte ta meilleure amie. Tu n'hésites pas à dire de Mr Klutz que c'est un véritable emmerdeur. »

« Je l'ai dit tout bas. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Il ne m'a jamais entendu. »

« Ouais mais c'est assez vrai, c'est un emmerdeur. »

**Kim rit et se replongea dans les bras de Jared.**

« Merci, tu as dis ce que je voulais entendre. » lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Kim… » souffla-t-il. « L'imprégnation n'est qu'un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. Toi et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre, et jamais je ne pourrais te quitter sans en souffrir. »

« Je sais. » dit-elle en le regardant. « Mais comme on est fait l'un pour l'autre, rien ne sert de se précipiter. »

« Je sais mais, ça fait des mois, voire des années, que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser. » avoua-t-il.

« Et moi j'attends ça depuis le collège. » avoua-t-elle avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds.

**Elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, très brièvement mais assez pour que Jared sourit niaisement.**

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'en avais envie, c'est tout. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« J'irais trop loin en demandant si on peut recommencer ? » tenta-t-il.

« Il faut d'abord que j'ai l'approbation de ma mère avant d'embrasser un garçon. » dit-elle avant de se rasseoir sur son tabouret. « Tu devras attendre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. »

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? » dit-il alors que Kim nappait une deuxième crêpe d'une couche de Nutella.

« Pas du tout. »

**Elle esquissa un sourire en coin, que Jared vit. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il pu entendre les battements de son cœur battre très rapidement, et il pu voir ses joues rosir.**

« J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. » lui dit-il, en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

**Elle se tourna dans ses bras sans se lever du tabouret, et Jared l'embrassa sur le nez.**

« Retourne t'asseoir, je veux voir si tu vas vraiment réussir à manger toutes ces crêpes. » lui dit-elle.

**Il se rassit donc à sa place, face à Kim… et effectivement, quand il fut l'heure pour Jared de rentrer, l'assiette de crêpes était presque vide.**

« Je t'en ai laissé deux ou trois. » plaisanta Jared.

« Où tu mets tout ça ? » s'effara Kim.

**Jared se contenta de soulever son t-shirt et pointa son ventre parfaitement sculpté.**

« Là-dedans ! »

**Kim détourna les yeux de ses abdos. Elle mourrait d'envie de les toucher.**

« Tu peux toucher si tu veux. » la tenta Jared.

« Ok, allez, ouste avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te séquestre. » dit-elle en le poussant jusqu'à la porte.

« Oh oui vas-y séquestre moi ! » rit-il.

**Il attrapa son sac à dos avant d'attraper Kim par la taille et la coller contre lui.**

« Verrouilles bien chaque porte et chaque fenêtre. » lui dit-il d'un ton très sérieux. « Si jamais il y a un problème, même tout petit, tu m'appelles, je débarque aussitôt. »

« Est-ce que c'est un ordre, Monsieur Cameron ? » arqua-t-elle.

« Et t'as pas fini d'en recevoir. » dit-il.

**Il l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte. Se mordillant la lèvre, Kim sortit son téléphone et chercha un numéro. Le téléphone de Jared vibra dans sa poche, et quand il vit l'interlocuteur, il sourit et se retourna.**

« C'est quoi le problème ? » demanda-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire.

« Je crois que je serai plus rassurée si tu pouvais rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu doives patrouiller. » répondit-elle.

**Jared la fixa intensément avant de composer un numéro et de porter son téléphone à son oreille.**

« Maman, c'est moi euh, je rentrerais demain matin avant les cours. Je reste chez Kim jusqu'à ce que je doive faire ma ronde… Ok, à demain ! Bye ! »

**Il raccrocha et s'avança jusqu'à Kim, qui se blottit contre lui.**

**Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de devoir à rendre. Après avoir dîné, ils restèrent sur le canapé du salon, blottis l'un contre l'autre, la télé allumée. Minuit approcha très vite.**

« Kimmy, va falloir que j'y aille. » lui dit-il.

« Je sais ! » souffla-t-elle en se levant du canapé. « Mais j'ai déjà tout verrouillé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien du tout ! » répondit-elle en lui tendant les mains.

**Jared les lui prit et se laissa guider hors du salon. Les lumières étaient toutes éteints et Kim monta les escaliers jusque dans une chambre à l'étage. Le papier peint de la pièce était bleu marine avec des teintes de diverses nuances de blancs. Un lit à deux places trônait contre le mur près des fenêtres, face à la porte. De chaque côté de la porte, une grande armoire beige. Sur leur gauche, près du lit, un bureau avec un ordinateur portable et des affaires de bureau. Sur la droite, contre le mur, un meuble et une chaine hi-fi, ainsi qu'une coiffeuse.**

« Pas de télé ? » s'étonna Jared.

« En général je regarde la télé en bas ! » répondit Kim. « Comment tu trouves ma chambre ? »

« C'est tout à fait toi. » sourit-il.

**Il s'approcha de la coiffeuse et y vit des photos, plus particulièrement de Kim et Claire, mais il y en avait une avec Kim, plus jeune, dans les bras d'un homme.**

« Ton père ? » demanda Jared en pointant la dites photo.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Et si tout va bien, tu rencontreras ma mère ce week-end. »

« J'ai hâte. » dit-il. « Mais comment je sors d'ici pour aller faire attention s'il n'y a pas des vampires qui rôdent ? »

« Par-là ! » dit-elle en ouvrant une fenêtre.

**La fenêtre en question donnait sur un petit balcon, dont elle alluma la lumière.**

« Sois prudent. » lui dit-elle alors que Jared s'apprêtait à sauter du balcon.

« Promis ! »

« Jared ? »

« Hum ? » fit-il en la regardant, alors qu'il avait enjambé le balcon.

**Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres.**

« A demain. Je t'attends pour le petit-déj ! »

« J'aurais sûrement déjeuné chez moi… » dit-il, cherchant un autre baiser qu'elle lui donna.

« Je sais que tu auras encore faim quand tu viendras me chercher. » dit-elle en souriant. « Fais passer le message à Quil, qu'il dise à Claire de ne pas venir. »

« Ok ! »

**Elle l'embrassa encore une dernière fois avant de le pousser du bout des doigts sur le torse. Il tomba dans l'arrière-cour mais retomba sur ses jambes sans casse. Kim le suivit du regard. Elle sentit ses joues rosir lorsqu'elle le vit enlever ses vêtements. Il disparu dans les bois mais la seconde d'après, un loup roux-brun pointa son museau et la regarda. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre sous le coup de la surprise, mais un sourire d'émerveillement s'étira sur son visage. Portant sa main droite à sa bouche, elle envoya un baiser au loup, qui répondit d'un petit jappement avant de disparaitre à nouveau dans la forêt. Là, Kim entendit un hurlement, puis un second, puis un troisième avant qu'ils ne se taisent. L'air frais de ce soir de fin d'été la fit frissonner alors, après un dernier regard par-delà la forêt, Kim ferma les volets puis la fenêtre et éteignit la lumière extérieure. Elle se changea et mit son pyjama avant de faire un détour par la salle de bain. Quand elle se mit au lit, elle repensa à l'après-midi et à la soirée qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Jared, son amour de jeunesse, son âme-sœur, qu'elle avait embrassée à plusieurs reprises, mais de simples baisers, pas de vrais baisers qui vous font les papillons dans le ventre et qui vous font tourner la tête. Certes, embrasser Jared était électrisant, mais elle en voulait plus, mais elle lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait rien précipiter, et voilà qu'elle l'embrassait. Elle s'endormit, des questions pleines la tête.**

**Le lendemain, vêtue d'un pantalon, d'une paire de bottes plates et d'un chemisier en soie, Kim vidait un verre de jus d'orange lorsqu'elle reçut un sms de sa mère.**

'_**Skype, now'**_ (Skype, maintenant)

**Elle alla dans le salon et alluma l'ordinateur de bureau, et dû attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant d'ouvrir Skype. Elle envoya l'invitation à sa mère, qui accepta sur le champ, et bientôt, le visage du Docteur Dina Andrews apparut à l'écran. C'était une belle femme, la quarantaine, des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et des yeux d'un marron très clair.**

« Maman ! »

_« Ma chérie, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Tu as bien dormi ? »_

« Sans doute mieux que toi. »

_« C'est très juste, mais tu as l'air de rayonner. »_

« Je… je vais bien. »

« _Tu as hésité. Comment il s'appelle ? »_

**Kim ravala un rire. Même au travers d'une vidéo, sa mère avait le don pour savoir quand ça allait et quand ça n'allait pas, et quelles en étaient les raisons. Voilà pourquoi elle décida de ne pas lui mentir.**

« Il s'appelle Jared ! »

_« Le Jared ? »_

« Oui ! »

_« Tu me le présentes quand ? »_

« Euh… »

**A cet instant, on frappa à la porte.**

« Je dois aller ouvrir. »

_« Si c'est lui, je veux le voir. »_

**Comme il n'était pas utile de discuter avec sa mère, Kim se leva de la chaise de bureau et alla ouvrir à Jared. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être fatigué. Il portait un jean délavé, un t-shirt et une veste en cuir.**

« Salut ! » dit-il, souriant.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle.

« De quoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

**Elle le tira à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et retourna au salon. Là, elle obligea Jared à s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau. Kim s'asseya sur Jared, mais laissant assez d'espace pour que sa mère puisse voir le jeune homme. Elle fit aussitôt les présentations.**

« Maman, Jared ! Jared, maman ! »

« _Il a perdu sa langue ? »_

**Kim donna un léger coup de coude à Jared, qui se réveilla de sa torpeur.**

« Oh euh, bonjour Madame Andrews, je pensais que je devais vous rencontrer seulement d'ici samedi. »

_«_ _C'est moi qui ait insisté, et puis ma Kimberly ne peut rien me cacher. Je sais déchiffrer son visage. Alors, vous sortez ensemble depuis quand ? »_

« Oh euh, on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble maman… Disons que c'est en cours, on apprend à se connaître. »

_« De mon temps quand une fille plaisait à un garçon et inversement, ils apprenaient à se connaître sans pour autant s'empêcher de sortir ensemble. Jared ? »_

_« _Oui Madame ? »

_« Je suis peut-être spécialisée auprès des femmes enceintes et des bébés, mais je sais pratiquer une vasectomie. »_

_« _Maman ! » s'effara Kim.

_« Vous allez être en retard. Filez à l'école. Jared, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance. »_

**Choqué par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Jared se contenta de faire un bref signe de la main. La vidéo se coupa.**

« Ta mère vient bien de me menacer de me castrer ? » demanda-t-il à Kim.

« Je suis désolée. » répondit-elle. « Mais rassure-toi, elle le fera pas, tant que toi et moi on reste ensemble tu ne crains rien. »

**Jared était moyennement rassuré. Kim l'embrassa sur le front avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur et de se lever des genoux confortable de Jared. Elle prit son sac, ainsi que celui de Jared, qu'il avait laissé dans la cuisine la veille.**

« On va être en retard. » lui dit-elle.

**Il se leva à son tour. Dix minutes plus tard, ils marchèrent main dans la main dans les couloirs du lycée. Pendant qu'elle posait des affaires dans son casier, Jared resta adossé au casier, repensant à sa rencontre virtuelle d'avec sa belle-mère.**

_« Hey, Jared ! »_

**Kim reconnut la voix de Paul. **

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami. « T'as l'air ailleurs. »

**Claire rejoignit Kim, en compagnie de Quil.**

« You ouh, Jared ! » l'appela Paul.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » fit-il en sortant de ses pensées. « Oh, salut Paul ! »

« Salut, où t'étais passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, je réfléchissais. » répondit-il.

« Jared ! » l'appela Kim en fermant son casier. « Arrête de penser à ce que ma mère t'as dis. Elle ne le fera pas. »

« Tu as rencontré sa mère ? » s'étonna Claire.

« Via Skype, ce matin ! » dit Kim.

« Et, qu'est-ce que le Docteur Andrews t'a dit pour que tu sois aussi… ailleurs ? » voulut savoir Claire.

« Euh, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle me castrerait si je faisais du mal à Kim. » exposa Jared.

**Paul et Quil partirent dans un rire tonitruant, tandis que Jared fit sa tête des mauvais jours. Kim s'avança et enroula ses mains autour de son cou pour le consoler. **

« Elle ne le fera pas. » lui répéta Kim, plus fermement, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Quil, arrête de te marrer parce qu'elle te fera la même menace étant donné que je suis comme sa fille. » le prévint Claire.

**Quil cessa de rire, contrairement à Paul, qui arriva en cours de littérature les mains sur le ventre tellement il riait. Il dû se calmer lorsque le prof entra et commença le cours. **

**A la pause déjeunée, lorsque Kim entra dans la cafétéria, elle chercha Jared des yeux, Plateau en mains, elle le trouva à la même place où ils s'étaient assis la veille, la seule différence, c'est qu'une greluche s'était permise de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise.**

« Fais quelque chose ! » lui dit Claire.

**Jared était à elle. Elle pouvait sentir, au travers de l'imprégnation, le malaise que le jeune homme ressentait. Kim savait que si Jared ne la repoussait pas, c'était pour ne pas déraper et perdre tout contrôler, alors elle allait s'en charger elle-même. Décidée, elle marcha dans leur direction, ignorant les sifflements des joueurs de l'équipe de basket sur son passage, qui continuaient à la draguer malgré les menaces de Jared. Bruyamment, elle posa son plateau sur la table.**

« Descends de là Linda, où je t'en colle une. » la prévint Kim.

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? » claqua Linda, qui ne se leva pas des genoux de Jared pour autant. « On sait toutes les deux que vous ne sortez pas ensemble. »

« Ah bon ? » souleva Kim. « T'as remarqué qu'il ne te touche pas ? La seule raison pour laquelle t'es encore sur ses genoux, c'est parce qu'il ne lève pas la main sur les filles, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu te rappelles de la partie de volley l'an dernier, ou tu préfères que je te rafraichis la mémoire ? »

« Espèce de garce ! » claqua Linda, qui voulut gifler Kim.

**Kim l'évita en se reculant, puis, elle attrapa le poignet de Linda et l'éloigna de Jared. La cafétéria était devenue muette.**

« Tu m'as cassée le poignet. » se plaignit Linda.

« Si j'avais voulu te le casser, crois-moi, je te l'aurais cassé. » sourit Kim. « Maintenant dégages et ne t'approche plus de Jared avant que je change d'avis et que je décide de t'envoyer chez un chirurgien pour te réparer le nez que je risque de te caser. »

**Voyant que Linda ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Kim arma son poing mais Linda s'écarta et quitta la cafétéria en courant. **

« Ça me démangeait depuis longtemps ! » dit Kim, satisfaite.

**Elle fut entourée par des applaudissements et des sifflements de la part de toutes les personnes présentes dans la cafétéria. **

« Bien joué Kim ! »

**Elle fit une légère révérence avant de se retourner vers Jared, qui se leva aussitôt et dit :**

« Je te jure que je l'ai pas laissé m'embrasser… J'ai rien fais… »

« Oh la ferme ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Elle attrapa sa nuque, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, provoquant des acclamations de toute part. Jared se détendit et rendit son baiser à Kim, touchant sa langue de la sienne. Il obtint un petit couinement de sa part, et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.**

« Je croyais qu'on devait apprendre à se connaître ? » dit Jared.

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

**Jared reprit sa place, et attira Kim sur ses genoux. Petit à petit, les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur leur plateau, leur copain ou copine.**

« Et bah, tu t'es enfin décidé Kim. » les taquina Paul. « Si Rachel m'avait fait attendre aussi longtemps, je crois que j'aurais dépérit. »

« C'est parce que tu es un obsédé sexuel, et que t'as tout fait pour que Rachel te saute dessus dès le premier jour. » répliqua Claire.

« Ah ah ! » railla Paul.

« Faut organiser un feu de camp pour fêter ça. » dit Embry, en pointant le nouveau couple. « On fera venir Angela. »

« C'est ta copine ? » demanda Kim.

« Oui, tu verras, elle est super ! » répondit Embry.

« Je n'en doute pas ! » sourit Kim.

**Avant la reprise des cours, Claire attira Kim jusqu'à leur casier et lui demanda :**

« Alors, tu lui as fais goûter tes crêpes ? »

**Kim referma son casier en riant. Sa meilleure amie était vraiment irrécupérable, mais si elle n'avait pas suivit ses conseils de parler à Jared, elle n'aurait pas pu faire le premier pas comme elle venait de le faire devant la moitié des élèves du lycée !**

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? L'O.S est complet, et n'aura pas de suite... pour l'instant. Il y en aura une, mais pas tout de suite donc prenez votre mal en patience :)**

**A très bientôt, Aurélie !**


End file.
